Steven Adams
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:clear"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |- No. 12 – Oklahoma City Thunder |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Center |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' |Steven Funaki Adams Roturua, New Zealand |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' |New Zealand |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 7 ft 0 in (2.13 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 265 lbs (120 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High School' |Rotorua Lakes (Rotorua, New Zealand) Scots College (Wellington, New Zealand) Notre Dame Prep (Fitchburg, Massachusetts) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' |Pittsburgh (2012–2013) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2013 / Round: 1 / Pick: 12 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Oklahoma City Thunder |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' |2011–present ( years) |- Career history |- |2011 |Wellington Saints |- |2013–present |Oklahoma City Thunder |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *NBA All-Rookie Second Team (2014) *NBL champion (2011) *NBL Rookie of the Year (2011) *Big East All-Rookie Team (2013) |} Steven Funaki Adams (born 20 July 1993) is a New Zealand professional basketball player for the Oklahoma City Thunder of the NBA. Early life Professional career Oklahoma City Thunder (2013–present) On 27 June 2013, Adams was selected with the 12th overall pick in the 2013 NBA Draft by the Oklahoma City Thunder, becoming the first New Zealander to be selected in the first round of an NBA draft. Career statistics Regular season |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2013–14 | style="text-align:left;"| Oklahoma City | 81 || 20 || 14.8 || .503 || .000 || .581 || 4.1 || .5 || .5 || .7 || 3.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2014–15 | style="text-align:left;"| Oklahoma City | 70 || 67 || 25.3 || .544 || .000 || .502 || 7.5 || .9 || .5 || 1.2 || 7.7 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2015–16 | style="text-align:left;"| Oklahoma City | 80 || 80 || 25.2 || .613 || .000 || .582 || 6.7 || .8 || .5 || 1.1 || 8.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2016–17 | style="text-align:left;"| Oklahoma City | 80 || ' 80' || 29.9 || .571 || .000 || .611 || 7.7 || 1.1 || 1.1 || 1.0 || 11.3 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2017–18 | style="text-align:left;"| Oklahoma City | 76 || 76 || ' 32.7 ' || .629 || .000 || .559 || 9.0 || 1.2 || 1.2 || 1.0 || 13.9 |- | colspan= "2" style="text-align:center;"| Career | 387 || 323 || 25.5 || .586 || .000 || .568 || 6.9 || .9 || .8 || 1.0 || 8.8 Playoffs |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2014 | style="text-align:left;"| Oklahoma City | 18 || 0 || 18.4 || .689 || .000 || .348 || 4.1 || .2 || .1 || 1.3 || 3.9 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2016 | style="text-align:left;"| Oklahoma City | 18 || 18 || 30.7 || .613 || .000 || .630 || 9.5 || .7 || .5 || .8 || 10.1 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2017 | style="text-align:left;"| Oklahoma City | 5 || 5 || 31.4 || .643 || .000 || .364 || 6.8 || 1.4 || 1.2 || 1.8 || 8.0 |- | style="text-align:left;"| 2018 | style="text-align:left;"| Oklahoma City | 6 || 6 || 33.4 || .587 || .000 || .692 || 7.5 || 1.5 || .7 || .7 || 10.5 |- | colspan= "2" style="text-align:center;"| Career | 47 || 29 || 26.4|| .626 || .000 || .558 || 6.9 || .7 || .4 || 1.1 || 7.6 Category:Born in 1993 Category:Living people Category:Pittsburgh Alumni Category:National Basketball League (New Zealand) players Category:Wellington Saints players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Oklahoma City Thunder draft picks Category:Oklahoma City Thunder players Category:NBA All-Rookie team selections Category:Centers Category:Guards Category:Players who wear/wore number 12